


Declaración de amor fallida

by Yiriz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Valentine's Day, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Valentine's Day, mugre cursi, propuesta de matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiriz/pseuds/Yiriz
Summary: Colaboración Anti-San Valentín del grupo YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE M&M."Ella diría que sí, él le pondría el anillo en el dedo, se besarían y todos a su alrededor aplaudirían conmovidos. Sí, todo saldría perfecto."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Declaración de amor fallida

**Author's Note:**

> Colaboración escrita para la actividad Anti-San Valentín del grupo YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE M&M en facebook, basada en un fanart hecho por María Aguilera Medina que pueden encontrar en DevianArt como Mary Eagle.
> 
> Aviso: Pido perdón por la mugre cursi presente a continuación, aunque se suponía debía ser todo lo contrario. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi imaginación.

Todo estaba listo para el gran día, la reservación en el restaurante de Daphne -el mejor del Londres mágico-, su traje favorito colgado en su habitación, su advertencia en el trabajo de no molestarlo por ningún motivo, sus impertinentes amigos -que habían decidido mudarse a la mansión casi sin avisar luego de su octavo año en Hogwarts para no "dejarte solo"- amenazados de pasar la noche en otro lugar, el hechizo de transfiguración perfeccionado, la cajita de terciopelo negro para el anillo de compromiso, el hermoso anillo de oro con un fino diamante rojo en el centro...

—No está bien que se lo pidas hoy, Draco.

—Cállate, Theo.

El ramo de tulipanes, su flor favorita, debía estar llegando a su oficina en el Ministerio justo en ese momento, incluso podía imaginarse su hermosa sonrisa formándose en su bello rostro. Sería un día perfecto, una noche perfecta, un discurso perfecto y una respuesta afirmativa perfecta. Sí, tenía el discurso bien memorizado de pies a cabeza, cada párrafo, cada línea, cada palabra, todo escrito con una elegancia tal que ninguna mujer resistiría aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Yo digo que es una terrible idea.

—Cállate, Blaise.

Llegarían al restaurante, cenarían delicioso, charlarían casualmente, halagaría su belleza y, cuando llegara el momento de pedir el postre, traerían una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que él se encargaría de transformar en la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Tomaría la caja, se hincaría frente a ella, tomaría su mano, la miraría a los ojos y...

—Quedarás como un completo idiota, estás advertido.

—Cállate, Pansy.

Después de sus encantadoras palabras diciendo lo mucho que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, le haría la pregunta: ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Si de verdad piensas proponerle matrimonio justo hoy, el día de San Valentín, creo que aún no la conoces lo suficiente para proponérselo.

—Cállate, Potter.

Ella diría que sí, él le pondría el anillo en el dedo, se besarían y todos a su alrededor aplaudirían conmovidos. Sí, todo saldría perfecto.

.•.•.•.

La cena estaba corriendo de maravilla. Uno de los mejores lugares en la terraza de The Green Palace, una hermosa noche estrellada sobre ellos, deliciosa comida gourmet, plática interesante, risas encantadoras, roces íntimos, halagos coquetos, sonrojos inevitables, todo perfecto hasta el momento. Solamente faltaba salir victorioso del postre sorpresa. Los nervios de Malfoy se hicieron evidentes cuando pidió la rebanada de pastel de chocolate, "tu favorito". Hermione sonrió preocupada al comprobar que el plan de Malfoy que Harry "soy pésimo guardando secretos" le había contado estaba por cumplirse. Draco dirigió su cuerpo hacia ella, puso su alargada mano sobre la pequeña de la bruja, respiró profundo y sonrió amplio antes de comenzar su ensayado y romántico discurso.

—Granger, yo te-

—No tan rápido, Malfoy —interrumpió Hermione tapándole la boca y rostro en general con su mano, sabía lo que avecinaba y no lo dejaría hacerlo—, no puedes hacerme esto, no hoy, por favor, es el día más cliché del año para hacerlo y eso lo arruinaría, es más, estoy segura de que hay más de un tonto mago con una propuesta igual a la tuya en este momento que se lo pedirá a su pareja, así que, por favor, por favor, por favor, Malfoy, no lo hagas.

—Wow. —Draco retiró la mano de la bruja de su cara—. Tanta negación me inquieta —dijo entornando la mirada.

El mesero llegó con la esperada rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Draco sacó su varita y sin decir nada más hizo un movimiento transfigurándola en una caja obviamente más grande que la de un anillo. La acercó a ella y fingió desinterés mientras la abría. Hermione tomó la caja, al abrirla se encontró con un pergamino enrollado, de acuerdo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Miró al mago sin entender. Él señaló el pergamino con la mano, invitándola a desenrollarlo, ella hizo lo propio y mientras leía el contenido abría los ojos y los labios demostrando su sorpresa. Eso no era para nada lo que esperaba.

—Por supuesto que no te pediría matrimonio un catorce de febrero, me sorprende que así lo creyeras —comenzó Draco, con la vista fija en el pergamino en sus manos—, sólo es una invitación a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Italia.

— ¿Y esto es-

—Una solicitud para un traslador internacional —interrumpió él antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta—, sabes que para viajar a otro país se necesita permiso del Ministerio y yo sé que tú necesitas tener toda tu agenda planificada con meses de anticipación. —La pérdida de ánimo en la voz del mago era bastante obvia.

Hermione se sintió como una tonta entonces, debió esperar su regalo antes de soltar aquel equivocado discurso de clichés y negaciones. Mordió su labio inferior, dejando el pergamino a un lado, y tomó la mano de Draco, quien correspondió presionándola un poco, pero sin mirarla.

—Yo... Ni siquiera sé qué decir ahora —dijo ella, también con la mirada baja.

—Creo que no hay más que decir. —Draco la observó entonces—. Si aceptas sólo firma la solicitud y házmela llegar —sonrió ligeramente, ya todo se sentía algo incómodo, llevó la mano de la bruja hasta sus labios y besó tiernamente su dorso—, buenas noches, Granger.

Seguido a eso, Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea del restaurante, desde donde se apareció hasta la Mansión Malfoy, sin voltear a verla ni una vez.

.•.•.•.

Eso había salido tremendamente mal y sólo quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por haber sido tan idiota. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Era tan obvio que ella se negaría, ¡por Merlín!, ¿por qué nadie le había advertido lo tonta que era su idea? Bien, sí se lo habían advertido, pero él hizo oídos sordos creyendo que sabía más. Y al final la había dejado sola en el restaurante. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Al menos se había asegurado de que cargaran el costo a su cuenta...

La lámpara en la esquina del vestíbulo se encendió, sorprendiéndolo y deteniendo sus autodestructivos pensamientos. Pansy le sonreía malevolamente (como siempre) desde debajo de la luz, sentada en un antiguo sillón de cuero negro que no recordaba estuviera ahí antes y seguro ella misma había colocado sólo para esa triunfal aparición. Levantó su mano derecha, sosteniendo un pequeña caja negra entre sus dedos, Draco la reconoció enseguida. La lanzó hacia él y la atrapó con un ágil movimiento.

—Te dijimos que era mala idea —habló Pansy, se levantó y le tendió un vaso con lo que parecía Whisky de Fuego en su interior.

—Lo sé —aceptó el mago, tomando el vaso y dándole un largo trago.

—Al menos supiste arreglarlo bien. —La confusión en el rostro de Malfoy fue obvia, así que se explicó—: Harry y yo cenamos casualmente en ese mismo lugar hoy.

Draco estuvo por recriminarle su claro espionaje, pero sólo negó con la cabeza y tomó el lugar en el sillón bajo la lámpara.

— ¿Y qué harás? —preguntó Pansy, de pie frente a él.

—No lo sé.

Parkinson frunció los labios un momento, después sólo asintió, puso la mano sobre su hombro y lo presionó en señal de apoyo. Después se alejó rumbo a la chimenea, le avisó que pasaría la noche con Potter, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se desapareció dentro hasta Grimmauld Place. El resto de la velada para Draco Malfoy fue beber hasta quedarse dormido en la oscuridad en aquel viejo sillón.


End file.
